The start and the end
by Livvyt
Summary: Renesmee gets attacked. Is this the end of her romantic Summer break?  The pressaure is on for finding the right university and will Jacob rememeber the mot important date in his relatioship?


"Please! Mum, I really want to go surfing with Jacob and everyone else at La Push! Why do you have such a problem with that?" I knew I was just whining now but I wanted to know why I couldn't go hang out with my friends. I mean it was summer break and I have a lot of pressure on my shoulders trying to get into uni and everything else and I just wanted to relax and forget my problems. "Ness I just don't think that that beach is safe. It would be ok for you and your friends to come over here and have fun." Suggested mum. I am always here and I needed some space. "Can I at least ask dad and see what he thinks about it?" I asked mum hoping she would say yes.

"I'll tell you what. I'll make a deal with you ok? You are allowed to go to the beach today if you really try to get into Dartmouth no matter where Jacob is going. Ok?" mum was being so unreasonable. She knew that I would get accepted into Dartmouth. "Fine. Deal. Can I go now?" I asked eagerly. "Yes you can, go have fun." Finally it took some time but I was at last allowed to go to La Push.

Paddling with cupped hands. Standing up on my board with a rush of adrenalin. I was having the time of my life until I heard the scream of warning. "Shark!" I don't know who yelled it out but I heard it loud and clear. At first I thought it was a joke but then I looked around the murky dark water and saw the sharp dorsal fin speeding towards something. That something was me. I was so scared this had to be the end of Renesmee Carlie Cullen. "Ness get out of the water!" screamed Jacob.

I could tell that he was scared and wanted me back on secure sand away from natures harm. The great-white shark was getting closer. All of a sudden a sports car screeched up into the car park. I turned and had a look at it and saw the three people figures hop out. It was Mum, Dad and Aunty Alice. I searched across the beach and didn't see any sign of Jacob. Swimming towards me Jacob was trying his hardest to get to me first. I glanced back at the shark and was frightened at how close it was. Thinking this was the end I suddenly got jerked back off my board. I was getting wrenched towards the shore. Staring at the sea creature that was chasing after us I saw the man eating monster closing in.

Its' tooth grazed against my leg. Agonizing pain rapidly struck through my whole body. Oozing deep red blood pouring out of my wetsuit. The source was obviously my leg. Screaming and yelling in horrific stinging pain my sight was starting to go fuzzy. Blackness closing in I heard my name being called. Somebody was trying to keep me awake and out of unconsciousness. I gradually lost my sight and then my hearing.

I woke up gasping dreaming about what had just happened. Glimpsing around the room I saw five smartly made beds with white sheets tucked around the duvet. I sniffed and smelt the strong disgusting odour of cleaning products and vomit. Listening to the beep of my life support machine and patients coughing Dr. Cullen aka Pop stormed through the door and gazed at me. I tried to sit up but quickly decided to pass that idea and stay lying down because the pain was so unbearable. "Renesmee just stay where you are. The pain, on a scale from one to ten; one being not hurting and ten being unbearable how bad is the pain?" Pop really was acting like a doctor now.

"When I stay still six but when I move nine and a half" I explained. "What's wrong with me Pop? Is it serious?" I was anxious to know what me not so friendly friend had done to me. "You have a deep gash in your right leg. You had to have surgery and we had to insert a metal pin in your leg as well as twelve stitches to hold your skin together. It was a serious but simple procedure and you are in a stable condition. Do you have any questions about anything?" Pop spoke slowly and surely.

"Where is mum and dad? What happened to everyone else? and also how long have I been unconscious?" I knew that was probably too many questions but I wanted the answers to all of them. "Your family is just in the other room do you want me to go and get them? Or explain now?" I think I would like to have my family with me.

"Would you be able to go and get everyone?" I asked quietly.

"Okay I will be back in a minute just relax and stay where you are." I listened to him and did what he told me. "Right Renesmee, you were surfing in the ocean when a shark came up and started to attack you. Jacob swam out and risked his own life for yours and saved you. When Jacob was pulling you to safety the shark gained speed and took a bite out of your leg. You have unconscious for nearly a week. It is a Wednesday morning. Anything else?" I got what Pop was saying but it just sounded like a story. I had never actually heard this in Forks. "Where is Jacob?" I asked quickly as I realised my superman wasn't here.

"Jacob just went back to the reserve to get a few things he will be back in no time." Said dad. This was the first time I had remembered that my relatives were standing right beside my bed. "Hey, sweetie how are you? Do you want anything from home?" asked mum she was once again being an over protective. Now I realised that I would be spending my summer break in hospital or in bed recovering. "I'm fine just a bit sore but I'll manage. Well, how long do I have to stay here in hospital?" I started feeling queasy and dizzy. Hearing my life support machine beep louder and louder I saw the blackness closing in on me once again and heard Pop calling out for another doctor.

Slowly I opened my eyes and blinked the dry crackled sleep out of them. I looked at the cream coloured roof and realised that I was home. Not in hospital. I stayed in bed knowing that if I moved it would hurt so much. I slowly faded off to sleep. It took me ages to recover from my shark attack. Three weeks, it was alright though because the days where I had to be in bed were raining, overcast, cold or frosty. I slowly cruised through the holidays but most of my time was spent going through college applications.

Jacob had been accepted into Dartmouth University and Billy was very keen for him to go there. I wanted to go where he went but I hadn't heard from them yet. I was worried that I wouldn't get accepted. I had finally healed right up and was over ready to go outside again. I wanted to see all my friends. The next few days I spent with Jacob and his were-wolf pack. It was so much fun, apart from when Jacob made me go and have rests. Since the attack I had been really tired all the time, but Pop said that that is normal and will wear off in the next few weeks. After a week of hanging out Jacob had to go to Dartmouth. It turned out he was going to go there after all.

He went over there and went to the open day and stayed over there for two weeks. He e-mailed me everyday. On the day before he was leaving I got a letter in the mail. The address believe it or not was Dartmouth University. As quick as a flick I opened the envelope and skim read the letter. I had gotten accepted in Dartmouth. I didn't care what mum and dad said I was so totally going there! They wanted me there asap. I had to get to the open day. Screaming with delight everyone rushed inside to see what was happening. "I got accepted into Dartmouth!" I squeaked. They all started jumping round with me. I quickly booked my flight and flew to Dartmouth.

I rang Jacob on the way to the airport. He yelled with joy. He was going to come and pick me up from the airport in Boston then drive me to Dartmouth. We had so much fun. It was good because we were both going to live on campus, but we got our space because he was doing an engineering course and I was doing a Bachelor of Arts. I couldn't wait to start. We flew back to Washington and then drove home. The summer holidays went so fast. I didn't know where all the time had gone. I was packing, looking at my courses, seeing and saying goodbye to friends and family. Jacob and I were due back at Dartmouth at July the 14th. It was now June the 28th.

Tomorrow was our 2 year anniversary. I didn't know weather Jacob would remember. I really wanted him to. It was good because all my family had gone hunting, so we had the whole house to ourselves. That morning Georgia and Hayley rang and wanted to know if I would go to the movies with them and go shopping. Of course I said yes but I made sure it was alright with Jacob (I didn't say why though). Driving into Seattle we pulled up into the theatre car park and went and bought our ticket. Walking out from the movie we were all wiping tears from our eyes. We had seen a sad romance, which reminded me of my anniversary even more.

Afterwards we went shopping. I bought a sea blue dress with frills down the bottom. It dangled down to my knees and I absolutely loved it. I didn't quite love the price though. I still just had to buy it though. Hayley and Georgia drove up the driveway and dropped me off at the front door. I saw Jacob's car and thought why he was here. He knew I was out with the girls. I walked through the doors and glanced around the corner. I saw bright blue fairy lights around the ceiling, candles placed around the room and the dining table set out with our best silver. I saw Jacob leaning against the railing of the porch. Wearing a smart suit he looked handsome and gorgeous.

"What's this for Jacob?" I asked anxiously hoping I already knew the answer. "Happy two year anniversary babe" I knew it. He had hid this all from me. I was shocked but in a good way. Walking towards me he opened his arms and gave me a huge wolf hug. "I can't believe you Jake; this is one of the best presents you could've given me! I'm just going to get changed. I won't be long just stay right where you are." I rushed up stairs and went into the bathroom and got out my makeup on and pulled on my new dress.

I couldn't believe that Jacob had remembered. This was so romantic. When I got back down-stairs he had disappeared. Looking around I saw him walk in from the kitchen carrying a bottle of wine. He placed the wine into a bucket filled with chunks of ice. He moved in and started kissing me. "Be right back" Jacob said as he started walking backwards towards the door. About a minute later he came back out, carrying dinner plates. Sitting down we starting eating our food. It was absolutely delicious.

After tea we had waiting for us a beautiful apple crumble. This was the most romantic thing he had ever done. Slowly he stood up walked around the table grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to my bedroom. Silently Jacob dropped my straps and slipped them over my shoulders. Kissing Jacob and Jacob kissing me back was like a slice of heaven. His gentle fingers flowing over my stomach. Tickling me all over. Goosebumps rose from my skin. Soft lips touching me. His hands searching over my body. Creeping higher and higher. I was wondering how far they were going to go. Suddenly he dropped down low. Feeling my dress slithering over my legs and sliding over my feet.

My body tingling all over. Jacob stopped. "Don't stop Jake, don't" I begged. "I have to unless you would like to be 18 and pregnant" He said quickly as he rushed over. It only took him a minute. He was lucky he came back when he did. I could not wait any longer. I was excited but also nervous, I didn't want to stuff up and make a fool of myself.

I woke up as hot as a volcano. Maybe it was because I was sleeping next to an incredibly hot were-wolf. Slowly I slid out of bed and clambered to the bathroom. Turning the tap on I switched it to cold, undressed and hopped in. "What are you doing babe?" I heard from the bed. I thought he was having a blonde moment.

"I'm eating. What do you think babe? I'm taking a shower." Hearing the springs in the bed bounce I knew I was about to be accompanied. Big warm hands were bad but I didn't complain. I loved him. I couldn't believe it but, I actually did love him. Of course I did. "Wow, why do you have such a cold shower? Be careful you don't get a chill. I am going to hop out. I'll catch up with you later." Jacob stepped out of the shower and into his clothes. Having a nice long cold shower refreshed me. I sat down at the table and realised that I was so hungry. I baked bacon and eggs on toast. I know it may seem weird for a half – vampire to eat normal food but the truth is that I hardly ever have blood.

I ate my breakfast than hit the books. I was attending Dartmouth so I had to act smart. I studied for about two hours. By the time I had finished the last book in my pile I had the fuzzies. Deciding to have a break I hopped in the car and drove to Grandpas'. "Hi Ness, how are you? I haven't seen you in awhile." Grandpa said trying to make a point. "I know, I know. Sorry. I've just come to say goodbye. Jacob and I are leaving in a couple of days and I probably won't be able to say goodbye because I will be very busy packing, so bye."

I saw a glistening tear swelling up in Grandpa's eye. He tried to blink it away but I knew it was coming. "Well, Ness. You're growing up so fast. It seemed like just yesterday when I first saw you. I'll miss you so much, but you'll come back and see me won't you?" This little speech started me off as well. "Of course I will Grandpa. I'll miss you too." I rushed up and hugged him. Once we had both calmed down he offered me a cup of tea and a biscuit. After that I had to leave. I went and visited the boys and said goodbye. That bought even more tears and sadness. I knew it was a sort of good thing.

I was so busy packing. I was getting stressed out. Mum and my aunties always made me sit down and relax. I did really need it but it felt like I was just wasting time. It was the night before we left. Jacob was with his family and I was with my. I couldn't sleep; I was so scared and excited. Dad woke me up early the next morning. "Wake up honey. It's time to say goodbye and leave." I didn't want to go but I did. Rolling over I saw the nice face of my father.

"Yep, sure" He started to turn around and walk out the door. "Wait. Dad will you come and visit?" I started crying. I knew this was only the start. That day was extremely emotional. As Jacob and drove away from my home and towards the airport I felt a salty, tangy tear slowly roll down my cheek. I faced the front. I watched the end of the beginning and looked towards the start of my new happy life at Dartmouth with the love of my life and my best friend.


End file.
